The Twenty Six Year Old Virgin
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: And Edward never had a problem with it. That is, until he met Bella Swan. AU/ All Human


**I had this quick idea and couldn't resist writing this even though technically I'm supposed to be finishing up my other two stories. But I'm glad I got this out.**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

  
**

Edward Cullen was a twenty six-year old virgin and he never had a problem with it.

He didn't have a problem with the twenty-six year part (unlike his friend Jacob, who claimed he was reaching quarter life crisis), and he certainly didn't have a problem with the virgin part. But apparently the latter was a constant source or amusement (to his brother Emmett and occasion accomplice sister Alice) and worry (to his vexed mother Esme).

Edward Cullen had a very successful life, thank you very much. To those who are skeptic I present you a list of his achievements: At the mere age of three his enunciation was near fluent. By eleven he had his first concert recital at the local charity concert and was dubbed as the next Mozart (by his mother, but still). In fact the tale of how he couldn't reach the piano paddles and how he resorted to wearing his mother's heels was a story so often repeated to his mother's book club that he was sure no one was likely to forget that story in the next twenty years.

Honestly he had a pretty good time back in high school. He wasn't involved in any sports team because he wasn't the athletic type- that would be Emmett. He was, however, vice-President of the student body in his senior year and was voted 'Least likely to be a drug addict' at prom. He also doubted anybody remembered this, but Alice, he and another student named Eric Crowley won the Washington Science Festival Silver Award for some biology project concerning the prokaryote genome organization. But it looked good on his college application.

He sailed through college without much memory of it, except it involved a lot of studying and running away from drunken girls. Then came graduation, which he almost didn't attend thanks to some prank Emmett played on him.

Now, Edward Cullen was a financially independent young man. He no longer lived with his parents and paid his own rent at his very clean nice apartment. His bank account was never empty thanks to his comfortable job at the Cullen enterprise which he got based on his own merit. The grand piano at his house was daily dusted and was frequently tuned and he spent many cheerful hours playing on this baby.

His family was contented too. Emmett had given up on his half-philandering ways and was now dating some beautiful blonde named Rosalie Hale. Apparently he met her at some car convention and thought she looked hot in a red automobile. She told the family she kept him for his loyalty and the sex (his brother got the better end of the deal). Alice and his so-called best friend Jasper (Damn him for taking advantage of his sister. Like Em, they made no secret about this) were getting ready to form the Whitlock family rather soon. His mum and dad were happily married and just celebrated their thirtieth anniversary.

All in all, he led a very a satisfactory life. He had a job, a happy family, and his friends (albeit he could do without their teasing). He was sure the wife in the equation would fall in sooner or later, but he was in no hurry.

But I digress. This is after all the story about Edward and his highly virginal status, not his middling, satisfactory life. The point is this: All of his family members suspected something was highly wrong with Edward.

After all, he never had girlfriend in his entire life. Although this green-eyed man was regarded as attractive, he seldom went beyond the occasional date, occasional being used very loosely in this context. He was handsome and many women had eyed him meaningfully before, but he never reciprocated the attention.

Less than a decade ago his parents were relieved that their son wasn't jumping beds and busy trying to impregnate half the girl's in school. Boys being boys had the tendency to do that. Research said so. That was the holy truth which only Edward Anthony Cullen deviated from. Now, his parents were worried whether he would ever feel that sexual impulse that every homosapien/ multi-cell organism feels.

Edward ignored them mostly. He preferred devoting his time to his music.

No, he had reassured his parents and friends repeatedly. He was not gay. No, we would not be coming out of the closet soon.

But yes, he was a virgin. By choice. (The story of how his family found out about this shall not be divulged here)

This was where his friends and family started to thing that there was something terribly wrong with this bronze-haired man.

While they respected his desire to share this gift ('God!' Emmett guffawed. 'You sound like a girl!') with that special someone, they were also particularly concerned why Edward never appeared to have the same awkward problems hormone-driven males usually have. They were also extremely aware of his non-existent dating history, and the fact that virginity was not a virtue any American twenty-six year old male would want to have.

His mother was becoming extremely, extremely worried that something was wrong with her son. Edward just looked annoyed and told her he had morals… And that his mother shouldn't be encouraging this sort of frivolous, meaningless activities.

That made her worried even more. Her son had informed her that he found sex meaningless and a waste of time.

He suffered quite a fair share of crap too, from this entire virgin issue. But despite the teasing, the urging and the laughter of his close friends, Edward just smiled, but refused to be manipulated into having sex just for the sake of 'needing' to.

So, at the fine age of twenty six, Edward Cullen was single, successful and a virgin. All were by choice. The first two, in modern American society context, were a contradiction to the last quality. He was a gentlemen, he liked to think, simply born into the wrong century. Edward Cullen didn't believe in casual sex or meaningless relationships.

Occasionally he gave in to several matchmaking attempts by well-meaning friends and went on a blind date. But so far the haul had been unsuccessful. Nothing went beyond the chaste peck and a quick kiss on the lips when he was in a good mood.

He couldn't even remember the name of his last date he had. All he could remember is that she had blond hair, a high-pitched voice and made too many innuendos.

Admittedly, he was envious when he saw his friends walk hand-in-hand with their beaus. But it never went beyond the surface. He would forget this incident ever took place and continue on with life.

Life, his definition, was to go to work, moan about it little, and spend time with his family and friends. It consisted of a little playing of the piano, the occasional trip to the pub or theatre and the indulging of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. He went to bed early because he didn't have any night rendezvous.

And he was fine with the way he was. His family was fine with this too, except for the last past. They pray it was just a phase he was going through. Someday he will feel that quick beating of the heart and the stirring of the loins. He replied that he would when he find the right woman.

He tried to look around, but the urge just never came. So he shrugged and went on with life.

In short Edward Cullen was a twenty-six year old virgin and he didn't have a problem with it.

At least, until he met Bella Swan.

* * *

It was a perfectly unsuspecting day when this strange phenomenon occurred. He couldn't even describe how the weather was when the incident occurred. Edward supposed it was mostly dark and cloudy and threatening to rain, just like it always was in this town. He couldn't even remember anything that happened that morning.

He, however, did recall that work ended early that particular day, but only because he remembered that it was a public holiday the next day. And with impeccably flawed logic, he only managed to register that fact in his brain because he knew the reason why he went down to Alice's favourite restaurant that day was because no one was left in Cullen Enterprise by lunch time. Everyone enjoyed a half day because of the holiday.

Edward Cullen however, stayed behind in the office. He wasn't a workaholic or career-obsessed individual though—he just didn't want to come back on Monday without half a clue on what he was working on (although, now that he tried to refresh his memory, he couldn't recall what had been so important). A quick check in his organizer that time informed him of his lunch date with his siblings. And so he abandoned his work and drove his car down to the restaurant.

He had not been surprised to see Alice and Jasper there first. He was however surprised to see Emmett sitting there alone, tapping the fork against his water glass glumly (The musical part of him registered the high pitched 'C' note it gave out).

He asked Emmett where Rosalie was. The huge man seemed oddly forlorn without his blond girlfriend. His brother sadly replied that she will be late due to her work commitments. He nodded his head and tried to sympathize, but felt oddly relieved his life was not so dependent on someone else.

Alice, however, could empathize with her elder bear-sized brother, and told him that Rosalie would call soon. And, as if on cue, or as if the God of Phone Calls and Mobile Network heard his sister, Emmett's phone has started to ring.

After a 3 minute long conversation consisting of a lot of 'I miss you's, Emmett happily informed his siblings and brother-in-law that his date would be arriving shortly. However, she also mentioned that she would be bringing one of her colleagues along to join them for lunch- would it be all right?

Edward coolly informed his big brother that they weren't exactly given a choice, as he had apparently given his consent already. He told them he just hoped that they would be here in twenty minutes, His stomach was rumbling.

So there Edward sat, slightly unhappy, but still extremely proud of his virgin status. He never had a regret concerning that issue. Not when Emmett toyed with his silver fork and gazed sadly at the empty seat beside him. Not when his sister pecked a not-so-innocent kiss on her blond boyfriend's face. Not even when Jasper returned her seductive gesture with low whispers Edward knew he didn't want to know about.

All he could think right then was that he was glad he stuck to his morals.

But ah, Edward. You didn't know you were going to meet her were you?

* * *

Rosalie Hale, the pretty blond girlfriend of Emmett, whizzed past him and dropped a loving kiss on his brother's lips. A few minutes later, the over-enthusiastic couple finally managed to break off for a moment.

Edward had taken this time to interrupt them, fearing that he would never have another chance.

"So," Edward finally said, clearing his throat a little. He fiddled with his napkin. "Where is your friend?"

Rosalie broke away from his brother's gaze and took a moment to re-arrange herself on his lap. She however did not seem to hear Edward Cullen at all. Edward found himself repeating his question again.

"Oh," she replied, her eyes twinkling a little. "She is parking my car somewhere right now. She will be coming in soon. Oh look, there she is!"

Rosalie waved cheerily at someone standing near the door, a surprisingly odd gesture. It was a rarity to see Rosalie treat a colleague with such affable feelings- she made no attempt to hide her disgust for most of her co-workers.

Five heads whipped around to see their new dining companion. Edward also turned his head, slightly curious to see Rosalie's colleague who apparently enjoyed preferential treatment.

And little did Edward Cullen know that small tilt of his head will turn his whole life upside down. But_ ah_, it did- it happened the minute he saw her.

His downfall came rather quickly and clumsily.

The first second Edward saw her he thought she was just an extremely pretty girl. She had long dark hair and pale milky skin, and a slender figure. In the next five seconds he quickly changed his mind – he was sure that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on and admired her equally dark enchanting eyes.

In another five seconds he couldn't less anymore- this woman was bewitching Edward Cullen in a way he had never been in the past twenty six years.

The words 'love at first sight' came to his mind, and he wondered whether this was the correct phrase to describe it.

He had certainly seen more elegant woman. This petite girl could barely stand on her feet. Even as she made her way to them she almost trip over one of the waiter's shoes. He smiled at that.

She wasn't perfect in looks even. But the asymmetry in the shape of her eyes didn't mar her at all. Edward thought that imperfection, like the slight imbalance in her full lips, made her even more beautiful. Whoever she was, she was a mesmerizing sight and Edward Cullen couldn't take his eyes off her.

And this lovely figure walked towards their table. Towards him. His heart started sputtering despite his weak attempts to stop it and he was quite sure his companions could hear the loud thuds coming out from his chest. Apparently she could because she lifted her eyes off the floor and gaze at their table.

Her dark gorgeous eyes met his own, and amazingly, something happened— _their gaze locked._

And in their connected gaze they were making love right there in middle of the restaurant, in front of everybody. They were lying naked together on the carpet, kissing in front of everybody and making love, not caring who was watching. They were lovers even though they did not speak a word.

Edward saw all these in her dark brown eyes. Until his brother's girlfriend opened her big mouth. The girl suddenly tore her eyes away from his, as if momentarily distracted.

"You are here!" Rosalie had cried out happily. The others returned equally enthusiastic greetings. The angel nodded and turned her gaze fully towards them. He mourned at the loss of eye contact, but then her slightly pale lips curved into a dazzling smile.

"Hi," she said softly, addressing all of them. Edward noted the lovely lilt in her voice. He longed to hear her laughter. It could only be lovelier than this. Already in that voice he was feeling emotions and animalistic instincts he couldn't control.

And then suddenly it hit him. He felt his hormones going on an overdrive. Waves of urges to go caveman and carry her out of the restaurant hit him like a ton of bricks. At that moment all he wanted to do was to make love to her, _anywhere_, as long as it was with _her_.

Her chocolate eyes met his directly as she spoke again. "My name," she said simply, looking at him and only him. "Is Isabella Swan."

He was Edward Cullen, he wanted to say. But the words couldn't come out, because whenever he said that his friends liked to add, "The one with who is still a virgin."

Because was no longer Edward Cullen, the twenty six year old virgin. No.

He was Edward, completely in love with Isabella Swan and wanting to be a virgin no longer.

* * *

**Aww. Okay I really enjoyed writing this. I'm seriously thinking of expanding this story, but of course to do that I need the support of the readers. What do you think? I know I kind of left this open ended and incomplete-ish but perhaps I did that on purpose haha.**

**Of course the tone will be totally different from this one. I can picture that already. **

**So Im gonna wheedle to you guys to review and show me your fullest support in expanding this one shot into mult-chap fic! Please review!!!!**

.


End file.
